


Fixing The Endgame

by Active_Imagination, Mel456



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/pseuds/Mel456
Summary: I liked Endgame but it had too many problems that even the good parts couldn't make up for them. So welcome to Fixing Endgame a twenty chapter story where each chapter we will make one small change that would for me make it go from good to the best film of all time.





	1. Cassie Lang Saved The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fourteen-year-old girl and my sister had some of the chapter ideas so show respect.

Hi guys welcome to my twenty chapter series where we change one of my small problems with Endgame to make it go from a GOOD movie to the BEST movie of all time. My first change will be making sure a older Cassie is fiddling with her fathers old stuff when one day she activates the tunnel. After each chapter I will explain why I would make that small change. Get some tissues and enjoy reading.

Scott Langs Garage , 2023

A teenage girl banged the tunnel with her hammer, she wanted to fix the quantum tunnel, to get it working. A loud voice brought her back to reality, it was her step father. Paxton opened the garage door with a look of shame on his face.

"Hey kiddo dinners ready."

"Store it in the fridge, i'm busy."

"Look I know you miss your Mum and Dad but they wouldn't want you being unsociable and sad."

Paxton sat down next to the stubborn teenager who was ignoring him she was to busy fiddling with the quantum tunnel.

"You didn't care about my dad you just cared about my mum because you guys are married. Thanks for your offer but i'm fine i'm a fifteen year old teenager who's perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"Look your father turned from a blind thief to a hero. You know that me and your mother forgave him."

The teen cried and hugged Paxton tight,

"I'm so sorry i've been blindingly ignoring your kindness, i'll join you for dinner in minute."

The young teen watched as her step father went inside the house. She wanted to join him to be polite but her ultimate priority was getting the tunnel up and running. The girl tripped over her hammer and her hand hit a button on the machine.

All of a sudden a man in a metal suit came out of the tunnel and fell to the ground. The man was non-other than Scott Lang.

"Hope,Hank,Janet, HOPE!"

Scott ran past the shocked teenager and headed straight to a memorial garden. The teen chased after the horrified man.

"Dad come back here right now!"

The hero ignored the teen and looked at one of the tombstones in great shock and horror to not only see his friends names on their but his name as well.

Scott looked around and began to feel dizzy all of this was way to overwhelming.

To make it worse the teenager touched his face in a loving way.

"Dad is it really you after all this time?"

"Cass-

The man clapsed but luckily Cassie caught him. She carried him back to the house and put on some casual clothes for him. Cassie then kissed her dad on the forehead before putting a blanket over him.

"Are we dreaming Cass you really freed your father from the quantum realm."

"He was so confused but luckily he fainted before anyone noticed him."

"He's gonna freak out when he finds your Stature suit in the garage."

"Paxton he first needs updating on what happend five years ago."

Scott woke up groaning in pain, he heard faint voices. Cassie quickly got a cloth and put it on her dads head.

"Welp looks like someones awake!"

"C-Cassie? You've grown!"

"Its been five years Dad s-"

"Since the mad titan thanos snapped half of the universe and since the avengers failed to stop him."

Cassie helped her father up and hugged him tight. Paxton opened the door and smiled at Scott.

"Scott would you like to join us for dinner? You owe Cassie as today she accidentally freed you from the quantum realm."

Scott was in full blown turned he clutched his daughters hand as they headed to the kitchen.

The family sat at the table eating a nice plate of roast chicken and potatos. Scott starred at Cassie he was still felt overwhelmed about what Paxton and Cassie had told him.

"You look just like your mother and thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome Dad but may I ask how long did you think you were in the quantum for?"

"Cassie I fainted earlier because it felt like five hours and because I didn't expect my grown up daughter to release me into a new world!"

The room went silent until Scott's face lit up and he got out of his seat.

"Scott where are you going?"

"To see the avengers of course I need to tell them about my discovery."

Cassie kissed her step-father on the forehead and headed straight to the garage. Scott packed his and Cassie's things and opened the garage. He was shocked to find his daughter wearing her very own Antman costume.

"If you wanna tell the avengers of your discovery Stature is coming with you."

"W-Well ok then but you gotta tell me how you manged to find all of my old antman tech and build your own costume peanut."

"I will after we talk to the avengers."

The father and daughter walked to avengers head quarters ready to give the world something it hadn't had in a long time hope.

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 some of the stories will be based on other peoples grudges as well. Now I made this change because whilst talking with my sister we realised how dum it was that Doctor Strange relied on a RAT to pull Scott out of the quantum realm it would have been way more impactful if Cassie was the one who saved him. Also since we had older Cassie it really was a missed opportunity not introducing Stature into the MCU but hopefully she'll get her chance to shine in Antman three.

Thanks for reading, next chapter will make sure a certain spy is mourned.


	2. The Funeral Of Iron Man AND BLACK WIDOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fixes my biggest issue with Endgame!

Hello peeps and welcome back to Fixing the Endgame. Today we will be making a change that would redeem the movie so much for me as it would make my favourite super spys death not overshadowed by Tony's. With out further or do bring a pack of tissues.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Pepper was very nice and welcoming after the compound had been burnt into ashes she had let Steve,Peter and Wanda stay with the family until the compound could be rebuilt by Shuri who was wanting to make it fire and bullet proof so it could never burn down again. Pepper hadn't been able to sleep since her dear husband had died but she noticed that Steve wasn't doing good at all. He was frequently up and frequently threw up.

Steve Rogers offically had severe PTSD after loosing two of his closests friends. He sat out on the porch starting at an old photo of the orginal six avengers hugging each other. The avengers became his family and he felt guilty for being rude to Tony when they first met and for not realising that Tony would be willing to make a permanent sacrifice. Steve was angry he should have been the one to do it since Tony had a life, he didn't. He also was angry that Nat had to make a huge sacrifice and that he didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Every night Steve would sit on the porch shaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three days since everyone had been brought back and Pepper noticed how hard Peter and Steve were grieving. Happy went to go check on the teen with Morgan whilst Pepper went to check on the super soldier.

Unexpectedly she found Steve on the porch shaking. She was shocked at the state he was in, his blonde hair was messed up and he had huge bags underneath his shimmering blue eyes.

Pepper through a blanket round Steve and held is weak hand.

"Hey Steve its ok, I lost my husband."

Steve hated being treated like a kid again but honestly he needed a huge hug. Pepper could help him, he took a deep breath ready to tell her about Nat.

"Pepper, the reason why Natasha wasn't in the battle was because she sacrificed herself for Clint so he could get the stole stone."

The former assistant froze in shock she felt like she'd been selfish of course Steve would have PTSD over loosing Nat and Tony, she looked out at the rising sun.

"Oh Steve we have a few more weeks until the funeral, do you want me to find Carol so that she can retrive Nats body."

Steves face flooded with tears,

"You really want a joint funeral for both of them?"

"Of course I do, Nat was a great friend and the world deserves to know about the sacrifice Black Widow made."

"Thank you so much, I-I don't know what to say."

"How about you get the rest you deserve soldier, try to dream about Peggy instead that will help."

Steve took her advice and headed straight to his guest room collapsing on the bed.

One Day Later...

Wanda had put a vision in Steve's head to. help him sleep well. It was noon and Carol Danvers returned with Natasha's body.

The witch shook Steve awake, the soldier woke up startled realising that it was noon.

"Wanda why did you let me sleep in?"

"Pepper told me to let you rest."

"Ugh anyway whats the news?"

Steve put on a clean top and headed straight downstairs to find Captain Marvel holding Natasha's lifeless body. He couldn't help but cry when he sore her.

"I found Gamora's body and gave it too the gaurdians but I also found Natasha laying right next to Gamora, soul guy said definitely can't be reversed even if the stone was returned-i'm sorry. You can say your goodbyes."

Steve clutched Natasha's body and cried for what seemed like hours.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a week since the un-snappening and all was not well, as the world mourned for Black Widow and Iron Man.

Pepper carried a reef which had the phrase proof Tony Stark has a heart trophy on and let it float away.

Meanwhile Clint Barton let go off a different reef, a reef for Natasha Romanoff which had a picture of the orginal avengers on, the reef said proof Natasha Romanoff has a family. His children cried as well as they let the reef go in honour of their Aunt Nat who had saved them.

Everyone was at the funeral, every single hero there to mourn two heros, who had restored humanity, life on every planet to how it should be.

A old man stood next to Steve Rogers he was old and had a cane to help him walk.

"Ah real heros weren't they."

"Yeah they saved so many lives."

"May I ask who are you."

"A man who knows a hero when he sees one."

Steve watched as the man walked away, leaving everyone else at the funeral.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading chapter 2 of another that Endgame could have been fixed and redeemed. This was the thing that bugged me the most, Natasha Romanoff was one of my favourite superheroes and the world didn't mourn her. Oh come on at least give both Iron Man and Black Widow a funeral.

Super Black Widow fans I bet your just as mad as I am so this chapter is for me and you.

Next time we'll be trading a certain Cap fight to a elevator Scene.


	3. The Elevator Fight Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate Scene of when Steve goes to steal the mind sceptre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fourteen-year-old girl who loves writing don't dare leave hate as I have a mum, a brother and a sister that will deal with you.

Hello and welcome back to fixing the endgame. The backstory behind this chapter is that all of me and my sister's dinner table discussions have just been about how the Russo brothers messed up key plot points in Endgame. One thing that griped me that especially griped my sister was that Cap said hail hydra so let's get into the chapter.

______________________________________________________

Steve knew they had only one shot to get the mindstone and although time might be a bit messed up because of it, he had to do whatever it takes to save all of his loved ones.

He gulped nervously staring at the elevator. Steve knew that saying hail hydra would be like praising Hitler and the Nazis. For once he had to search through his memories.

Snap!

He remembered the question Natasha had asked him all those years ago during the civil war.

"Are you really gonna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve knew it would be a risky decision but what choice did he have. Maybe if he used the mindstone and make the agents forget about what happened then everything would be ok and he wouldn't have to completely shatter the timeline.

The super soldier stood waiting for the lift to come to his level. A familiar voice from his earpiece broke him back to reality.

"I'm going after them to get the sceptre but don't worry I'll use the mindstone to erase their memory."

"Good luck Cap."

"Thanks, Tony good luck to you and Scott."

Steve entered the lift giving Rumlow and Jasper the scariest death glare anybody could give a man. Jasper didn't notice as he was busy on the phone.

"Cap I thought you were coordinating search in rescue."

"Change of plan."

An awkward silence illuminated the elevator. The Hydra agents stood firm tight ready to pull out there guns and fire at Cap. The trouble is this fight is supposed to happen two years from now, not in 2012. All of a sudden Steve broke the silence.

"I got a call from the security he said I'm gonna be running points on the sceptre, we have word there may be an attempt to steal it."

"I'm sorry Cap we can't let you do that it's nothing personal."

Silence illuminated the elevator again like a deadly plage. All the hydra agents now had their guns ready to fire at Cap. Once again it was Steve who broke the plagued silence.

"Before we get started does anyone wanna get out!"

None of the agents responded instead they just starred at Steve super coldly.

Steve grabbed his shield and held it in a defensive stance.

"Oh, I'm so ready to do this again."

Having already fought this fight was a clear advantage for Captain America as he knew every move they'd make. He took out all of the agents with ease until Rumlow was the last agent standing.

Steve tackled Rumlow to the ground and they exchanged.

"As I said Steve its nothing personal we just want Shield and anybody that's a threat to Hydra gone."

Steve dropped his shield and grabbed Rumlow by the neck then he punched him in the face knocking the double agent out. The super soldier picked up his shield and made sure to use the sceptre to erase the agent's memories before grabbing the briefcase with the sceptre inside and walking out of the elevator. He made sure to avoid his past self and he pressed his earpiece to break the news to the others.

"Guys I got the sceptre."

2012 Steve walked into the elevator horrified at the sight in front of him. All the agents were on the floor unconscious. The soldier could only mutter to himself in confusion.

"What the heck?"

______________________________________________________

My sister thinks that Steve Rogers would never say hail hydra and I agree with her on that he should have never said it even if it was for a fun Easter egg. I also agree that it would be even better if they threw tons of winter soldier references in and did another elevator fight. The elevator scene was my favourite MCU moment until the final battle in endgame came a long. I would have definitely traded Cap vs Cap for another Elevator fight scene. You may hate me for saying that but it's just my opinion.

Next time for my mum we will be writing a Nick Furry and Carol Danvers reunion. So until next time readers.


	4. Fury and Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Danvers get to have the reunion they deserved in Endgame.

Hello and welcome back to fixing the end game. This chapter is for my mother who thought it was a missed opportunity that Nick Fury and Carol Danvers didn't reunite. I think certain characters should have had a reunion with there lost friends as towards the end all the attention went to Tony and that infuriated me. I also think Fury and Maria Hill should have been in the final battle. Let the chapter commence.

_____________________________________________________

Agent Fury was trying his best to avoid the blasts and shoot as many of the aliens as he could. He maybe is getting old but that doesn't mean he has a skip pass for avoiding probably the most important battle in history.

Maria Hill proudly fought beside her boss shooting and kicking at Thanos's pathetic alien army. The two worked as a team and together they slaughtered minion after minion.

However, Nick was still upset that his friend had not answered his call. The last thing Nick remembered was seeing people banish and paging Carol Danvers before he dropped it and passed out. He woke up next to Hill and they were both outside there car which was once in halted traffic. The agent then remembered one of Doctor Stranges students shouting,

"It's been five years they need us."

And now he was fighting in the largest battlefield he'd ever seen.

Nick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a large missile about to hit him. Just before it could hit him a familiar light stopped the missile and disarmed all of Thanos's ships. A look of general excitement beamed on Fury's face. It had been over forty years since he had last seen his true partner in crime, his friend.

Carol had been busy helping out refugee skulls when all of a sudden she had seen Thanos's old ships and sensed that she needed to help the Avengers and her friends on earth. She had been absolutely heartbroken when finding out that her BFF had been one of the victims to Thanos's snap.

After stopping all of Thanos's missiles she flew down to Fury and gave him the most tightest hug ever. Both of them didn't want to let go but they knew they had to because they knew that both of them had to work together to kill a ton of the evil minions.

"Hey, you shaved?"

"Easy for you to say, Danvers, you got a shiny new cut too didn't ya?."

"Umm."

"Carol let me introduce you too Agent Hill, she kind of took Coulson's role as head security after he died. She's my right-hand girl and we get business done trust me."

The two friends of Fury shook hands promising to be friends and promising not to kill each other.

"Shall we get some sweet revenge on Thanos's army."

"Yep it'll be like the good old days accept were now kicking butt with a different Maria."

The trio fought together teaching Thanos's minions a good old lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter but I agree with my mother that it was a missed opportunity because of Fury and Carols bond in Captain Marvel. We only got her starring at a missing poster for Furry. I disagree with her that Endgame was fab and that a reunion with the two would have been the only thing i'd change. I think it was one of Endgames many missed opportunities. Next time we will be killing off Clint instead of Natasha.


	5. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that creates a alternate universe where Clint was the one who jumped off the cliff on vormir.

Hi Guys and welcome back to fixing the Endgame. I didn't think Natasha deserved to die in Endgame. Before I get a yeet ton of backlash I'm A young teen who has her opinions so leave me alone. On with the chapter.  
______________________________________________________  
Vormir 2014 

The two assassins hugged each other tight knowing the reality that only one of them was going home. Both wanted to jump off the cliff but only one person could live and return to the others.

Natasha grabbed Clint's hand and heated up the fiery argument that was firing. 

"Look for the past five years this is what its been all about bringing everybody back."

"I know Nat but what I've been doing can't be forgotten."

"I don't judge people by their worst mistakes."

"Well, maybe you should Nat!"

The two gave each other a long cold stare as Nat wanted Clint to return to his family and Clint felt like he deserved to face the consequence of murdering thousands. 

"Nat you deserve a life, I'm sure Laura will file a divorce once she's learned that her husband became a murder."

"Once I stepped into the red room there was no backing out I will never be able to have a normal life. You're being selfish Barton, your children can't lose their father at such a young age, it's not right." 

"They deserve better than a man who has murdered over ten thousand people in the past five years, you don't get it actions have consequences."

"If actions had consequences I'd be locked up and not working as a shield agent."

Nat turned to Red Skull and asked the most dumbest question, a smart woman like her could have ever had the guts to ask.

"Hey Red Ghost Skull guy, why can't we just sacrifice you?"

"My body died years ago when I tried to obtain the power of the tesseract for myself. Plus you don't know me and it has to be a person close to your heart that you have to lose. I sense you two have a strong friendship that cannot be broken but there comes a day when we have to say goodbye."

Natasha kicked a rock and threw it down the cliff in anger, she had to do it she had to make sure that Clint got to see his family again. 

The two grabbed their weapons and they started to threw intense punches and kicks at each other. Natasha tackled Clint to the ground.

"Tell the others there was no other way."

"You can tell them yourself but you can tell my family I love them."

Fighting for who should jump off a cliff may seem stupid but it was the only way to get the soul stone. Nat pushed Clint to a corner and put restraints on him. He watched in horror as Natasha walked closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Clint broke out of the restraints with all of his might and used a stun arrow on Nat which knocked her out.

Nat woke up, she looked around and realised that her legs were handcuffed and so were her hands. She sore Clint sat next to her and she struggled to try to break free. Clint gently touched her face.

"I'm so so sorry Natasha."

"Clinton Barton let me go now!"

"I'm sorry Nat but I can't do that, I love you thanks for being an awesome friend. Never stop being who you are."

"Noooooo!"

Natasha struggled and watched in horror as her best friend leapt off the cliff. Clint's final moments were precious as he looked out at the shimmering sunset before falling to his doom. A bright light hit Nat right in the face.

When Nat woke up she was in a pool of water and next to her was a shimmering stone. Natasha clutched the stone and cried she didn't know how she was gonna break the news to the Avengers or Clint's family.  
______________________________________________________  
Avengers Headquarters, 2023

Nat teleported back to the headquarters with tears of immense guilt on her face. All of the Avengers anxiously looked at her worried about where Clint was. Natasha had never felt so anxious in her life as it was Clint who taught her how to live a normal life in the first place.

"Hey, Nat where's Clint?"

"He somebody had to be scary to get the soul stone so he-he-he JUMPED whilst I watched helplessly he was that desperate to be the one he knocked me out and restrained me."

Nat gave a cold glare at Nebula and then smacked the cyborg right in the face.

"You could have warned me that your sister was sacrificed for the stole stone but no you let Clint die. You..."

"Natasha stop do you think he'd want you reacting like this!"

Nat shoved Tony out of the way and headed straight outside, she quietly looked out at the lake. She starred out focusing on only the sky and lake. 

Just when Natasha thought she was alone, allowed to mourn by herself she saw two different arms wrapped around her.

"Me and Bruce thought we'd find you out here you ok?"

"No, it should have been me, Steve, after all, i-" 

"Shhh he'd made those mistakes recently and so he redeemed himself but like me, he knew that you would better off looking after his children."

"I'm sad that he's gone too Nat you don't have to go through this alone." 

Nat embraced Bruce and Steve as tight as she could. It was thanks to Clint that she had met these other two longtime friends. The other Avengers joined Nat they all cried together over A friend who had done a lot of bad for the past five years but now he'd been redeemed.

______________________________________________________  
Barton Family Homestead, 2023

Laura Barton sat in her living room with her kids waiting for not her husband but her close friend Natasha Romanoff. She was so overwhelmed after switching on the news and learning about the snap and that she and her kids had been dusted for five years.

She was overwhelmed and heartbroken as when she woke up after being revived, her husband wasn't around he was gone. When she rang Clint's phone it was Natasha who answered not her dear sweet angel of a husband. She was trying so hard to hide her grief from the kids as they hadn't yet been told the truth, that their father wasn't coming home this time.

The doorbell rang and the kids hugged Auntie Nat as tight as they could. Nathaniel asked the most heartbreaking question ever.

"Aunt Nat where's Daddy?"

"Kids join your mother in the living room, we-we have some bad news."

The kids crowded around their mother and auntie. By the look on Lila's face, she already knew the news that was about to be shared. Nat spoke up with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, your Daddy's not coming home, he sacrificed himself to bring you back from the snap. Now I've decided with permission from your mother to live with you. Your Dad told me he wanted me to be the one to look after you. A friend of mine is gonna be looking for his body and giving it to you so that he can have a joint funeral with Tony Stark, he also sacrificed himself to save everyone."

Silence illuminated the room, the kids hadn't taken the news well at all, Cooper and Nathaniel ended up cuddling Nat crying whilst Lila ran outside with her fathers bow and started to throw arrow after arrow at the target to get her anger out.

"WHY DAD? WHY? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself?"

Laura walked out with a coat on and hugged her daughter who was drenched from shooting arrows in the rain. 

"Lila it's ok, your not alone were grieving together."

"Get dry and to bed, Aunt Nats gonna cuddle with your siblings. Whilst I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed and cuddle with me because we all need each other. Your father wouldn't want you shooting arrows alone in the rain."

"I understand Mum it's just it hurts so much!"

"I know sweetheart, I know."

After Lila dried off, she headed straight to bed with her Mom as she knew that it would be hard to sleep without her mother there.  
______________________________________________________  
Stark Homestead, 2023 

Two coffin were placed down near the lake. One had a reef with Tony Starks original arch reactor saying proof Tony Stark Has A Heart whilst the other had a reef with two arrows crossed over. Laura touched the coffin with her husband inside. 

The two coffins were let go and from the distance, a large group of people could be seen and unexpectedly a young man named Barnaby sat next to Laura.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Barnaby Barton, Clint was my brother and once the news spread I begged well forced Pepper Potts to let me attend the funeral."

"Anybody's welcome into our family I'll come introduce you to the kids."

"I have a letter for you and the kids as let's say whilst the Avengers were planing the time heist he sneakily delivered this to me."

Laura ran to her kids and together the Barton family opened up the letter and Natasha was the one to read it out.

"Hi my sweet angels, if you've received this letter from my brother than it means I, unfortunately, had to sacrifice myself to save the universe. I have missed all of you so much and you all broke me that much I ended up making a few bad choices so let's say I've lost the right to have a life. 

I have made many mistakes in my life and one of them was abandoning your Uncle Barnaby. Sorry, I never talked about him but please look after him he's the one who deserves a second chance. 

I hope that families a reunited and that you all try your best to live your life without me as you have each other and that's what matters the most. Since we're about to attempt to bring you all back I thought I'd write this letter in case I didn't return home.

Laura, you are beautiful and the best woman I've ever met. Don't deal this alone and help Natasha as you'll probably both be blaming each other for my death. After all, I've done I'm ok and ready.

Kids look after all of your family and I know it will be hard without me here but keep doing what you love and make sure to keep being yourself.

Barnaby you have a new family that will take care of you, I promise everything gonna be ok for everyone.

Love you all, Clint."

Barnaby also handed Natasha a personal later that Nat can read later when she's alone. The Barton family knew that one day they'd get over the heartbreak but for now they had each other.  
_____________________________________________________  
There we have it so I would have had the Russo Brothers go with the original plan to kill Clint as Natasha deserved better and it utterly made no sense that Clint spent five years murdering people and that he just gets away with it. No hate please just my opinion but you know what peeved me off, even more, those devil brothers mocking mental health. So next chapter we will be fixing thor's betrayal.


	6. We're Here To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we fix the betrayal of Thor and then the mental health community isn't peeved off at the Russo Brothers boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Fixing The Endgame now I'm gonna save my rant for the end but I just wanna punch Marvel's face. Mocking mental health is no joke and I've experienced tons of trauma like Thor after my Dad died did the crew on Endgame even consider the fans they were mocking. I'm so ashamed so enjoy this Chapter of fixing Fat Thor's betrayal. Warning triggers for mental health and depression and suicide will be in this Chapter.

One Day After The Snap  
Thor sat in the Gym punching a bag and drinking tons of beer. He felt like he had failed the entire universe. The   
Asgardian had one shot to kill Thanos but he failed and now all of his loved ones were dead because of him.

The surviving Avengers entered the room as they knew that they needed to look after the depressed friend. 

All the Avengers gathered in the kitchen eating their dinner. Thor drank a whole cup of beer before slamming his head on the table.

"I'm fed up of this misery everyone I love is dead I don't deserve to live."

"Thor we all lost something yesterday but we shouldn't-"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR BROTHER AND HALF OF YOUR KINGDOM IN ONE DAY DID YOU."

"Thor I lost all of my family were all still hurting."

"Rabbit you are right there but you did not have the responsibility of a kingdom in your hands, did you? I never wanted to be king, to begin with, and now I'm responsible for the slaughter of the universe."

"Actually it wasn't just your fault on Titan we almost got the gauntlet but then Quill lashed out at the mad titan for murdering Gamora."

"He's already dusted though he doesn't have to feel my guilt and pain."

Natasha and Steve left to try to look for clues on what happened to Nick Fury whilst the others were left at the compound. 

Thor sat near the pool ready to drown himself as he was fed up of living for hundreds of years and losing it all in a matter of minutes. The other Avengers watched in absolute horror as Thor chained his leg to a ball and jumped into the pool.

Rocket panicked and jumped in after Thor, he quickly broke the ball chain off the Asgardian and hurled him out of the pool.

"Guys get Bruce here right now Thor tried to drown himself and his vital signs are low."

Rocket sighed realizing what was happening to his friend. Poor Thor was blaming himself over what happened but it wasn't just his fault all of the Avengers let the world down that day.  
_______________________________________   
Two Weeks Later, After The Snap  
Everyone had gathered together to try and figure out how many people had perished in the snap. According to statistics, it was exactly half of the population that got snapped away.

 

Thor had become rather quiet ever since he had tried to commit suicide he had approximately tried to five times until he discovered that half of his people, including Valkyrie had lived. 

Steve sat on his chair looking at every possible location Thanos could be. Tony was sick and thin he clearly hadn't eaten in a few days all of the Avengers were clearly broken and all of the surviving Avengers clearly had mental health issues after the fight with Thanos. Tony and Cap, we're of course fighting. 

"When we faced Ultron you said we'll lose together and guess what Cap we lost and you weren't there. So I got nothing for you no coordinates nothing."

Thor put down his beer he clearly had a look of red anger on his face.

"You idiot we were on Wakanda you weren't there when I stabbed Thanos in the chest and didn't prevent him from killing half of the universe. The dust is on my hands, not yours!"

Tony passed out and Rocket had to hug a distressed Thor who was crying in his sleep. Thor sparked up when the newbie wanted to kill Thanos. Carol Danvers didn't even flinch when storm breaker flew past her. 

"I like this one, let's do what the Captain said's, let's bring everyone back and kill Thanos."

Once Nebula told the other Avengers of Thanos's they straight away flew to the planet where Thanos had done a second snap. Carol went down to check for armies or soldiers but no it was only him living a quiet remote life.

Thanos was quietly farming some fruit when all of a sudden the Avengers burst into the hut practically recking it. Carol held him tightly and Thor cut off his hand in shock to see that no stones were in the glove.

"Thanos you used the stones again two days ago where are they?"

The mad titan refused to be defeated by these fowl aliens so he just struggled with all of his strength. Captain Marvel raised her fiery hand to his throat.

"Answer the question?"

"You think I would want to use that power again for myself my goal was complete so I simply snapped the stones out of existence."

"My father is so many things but a liar is not one of them."

Thor felt the lightning rage flow through his veins he wasn't gonna let the foul Titan live this time. 

"Thank you daughter perhaps I treated you too harshly- ah."

Before Thanos could finish his sentence Thor screamed at him and cut his head. He did the thing he should have done during the battle of Wakanda but that couldn't bring back the fifty per cent of the population murdered by the mad titan. After the deed was done he walked away grief-stricken and unsatisfied.  
_______________________________________   
Five Years Later, After The Snap  
It had been five years since the snap and the world was an absolute mess everyone in the universe hadn't moved on at all. The Avengers had one plan a simple plan that would bring everyone lost in the snap.

Rocket and Bruce Hulk had been tasked with recruiting Thor to help on the mission. The pair jumped off the truck and were straight away greeted by Valkyrie. New Asgaurd was a dump it honestly was, the two had to prepare for anything as they hadn't seen Thor in five years.

"You know he won't be happy to see you he's in denial but still trying to accept his reality he's in. He also has depression, anxiety and PTSD so, believe me, he won't be happy but you'll be able to help him."

Rocket and Bruce Hulk walked into the house to see someone who didn't look well Thor was now an overweight man sitting on a couch eating large packet of crips and he had a large pint of beer rested next to him. Korg was peacefully sat reading a book (cos screw fortnite and unnecessary jokes)

Thor turned up in shock to see Rocket and Bruce Hulk standing right in front of him. He didn't want them to be here he just honestly wanted to die alone in this tiny little cottage.

"My friends I have come here to die not to be disturbed from my long slow demise."

"I know I'm usually funny but hear what your friends have to stay."

"Thor look pal I lost my only family to the snap but we've figured out a way to fix it comes with us."

"Come on Thor I mean you can't lock yourself up as punishment pal it's not right. Thanos's plan can be undone"

"UNDONE there is no way to undo the fowl mistake I made I am not worthy of life."

Rocket hopped up on to the table and gave Thor the foulest glare he'd ever given anybody.

"Five years ago you screwed up but if you come with us you can redeem yourself and you want redemption don't you."

"I'm afraid to face the past again."

"We'll be here to help you through your pain."

Thor stopped crying and he hugged his friends who believed and hadn't lost faith in him even if he'd lost faith in himself.  
_______________________________________   
After Tony Starks Funeral  
They Won they had finally won that snap had been reversed and the universe was finally at peace. 

Peace was not an option for Thor as he still had another long big quest he not only had to recover from his guilt he had to find his people a planet way better than New Asgaurd as though he hated to admit it was really a dump.

Valkyrie and Thor sat by the side of a hill looking at the beautiful sunset. Thor vowed to fix himself so instead of drinking a bottle of beer he had a nice bottle of water clutched in his hand.

"So if you're going off to try to find us a new home who's gonna look after our people and how long will you be gone for?"

"Too many questions Valkyrie but I have politely decided that you shall be granted the title of Queen till I get back."

"Why I'm flattered now tell me how long will I be making changes to new Asgaurd for?"

"You'll be making changes for as long as it takes for me to find the right planet as its big universe but luckily thy am not alone I have found myself an unexpected companion."

Unexpectedly to Valkyrie, Captain Marvel flew down pulling a tiny escape pod for Thor to drive around the Galaxy in.

"Thor please hurry your goodbye up as I have an excellent abandoned planet you might like."

"Look after him, Danvers."

"Don't worry Valkyrie I promise."

Thor hugged Valkyrie and changed into his Asgardian armour before heading off into the escape pod. Valkyrie smiled as she received a wave from Thor and a Salute from Captain Marvel.  
_______________________________________   
Ok rant time, of course, I really bluming hated Thor's betrayal as I have had similar mental health problems to his due to blaming myself for Dads death. What they did to Thor's character was completely disrespectful. I promise you I will completely rant my heart on my youtube channel as this just peeved me off. I'm so sorry people with depression and anxiety as Thor became a punching bag and so did the hulk. I'm excited to see him in Gaurdians three I just hope he doesn't overshadow all of the other characters.

Next time we will be making sure a alternate version of our favourite super spy gets to fight in the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok rant time, of course, I really bluming hated Thor's betrayal as I have had similar mental health problems to his due to blaming myself for Dads death. What they did to Thor's character was completely disrespectful. I promise you I will completely rant my heart on my youtube channel as this just peeved me off. I'm so sorry people with depression and anxiety as Thor became a punching bag and so did the hulk. I'm excited to see him in Gaurdians three I just hope he doesn't overshadow all of the other characters.
> 
> Next time we will be making sure a alternate version of our favourite super spy gets to fight in the final battle.


	7. The Master Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we make sure that Nat still dies but that there's still a way that she can be in the final battle and be in the girl power scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to fixing the Endgame now just want to let you know that Chapter 10 will be the last chapter for a while until mid-August because this story is basically twenty improvements made to Endgame. I will explain why I have found a way to put Natasha in the final battle.

New York 2012, Avengers Tower

Natasha smirked gleefully as Thor gagged Loki but deep down she felt uncomfortable like everyone was being watched. In the Red Room Nat had been trained to naturally sense when she was being watched by the enemy, she looked around trying to find the person who was spying on the team. 

"Guys, I'm gonna stay up here as I sense that somethings not right."

The rest of the Avengers including Loki both looked at her super confused. Cap spoke up with his usual bold tone.

"I'm gonna coordinate search in rescue."

"Ok the others will deal with Mr Mischief over there I'm staying upstairs whether you like it or not."

Once everyone left Nat took a deep breath and courageously spoke up in the most ruthless voice she could.

"Look I know somebody's here and if you don't come out in five minutes I'm gonna shoot this whole tower down in five-four-three-two-"

"Woah hold on I don't want you breaking this tower do you have any idea how long it took to built."

"Stark?"

Scott immediately jumped off Tony's shoulder and grew big. Nat starred in heavy shock and confusion.

"Welp we just screwed up the timeline heavily."

"Shut up Scott we just created an alternate timeline."

"No, because we should have gotten a device to erase peoples memories."

"I'm sorry would you like to tell me who the hell tiny guy is and how you're here in two places in a shield agents amour."

"I'm Scott also known as Antman."

"Nat I'm Tony from the future we're trying to bring all the infinity stones to the future."

After processing all the information the apparent time travellers gave her she decided to head downstairs with them and help them get the tesseract.

"Are you sure this is gonna work."

"Yes cause a distraction and I'll get the Tesseract after Hulk knocks it out of Tony's hands. We gotta be careful though."

"Ok, Scott promise not to kill me ok!"

"I won't I'm just going inside your arch reactor and giving you a minor heart attack."

Scott shrunk down and climbed into Tony's arch rector. With ease he broke a pipe and twenty twelve Tony lost his air and everyone focused on him including Thor who tried to save Tony.

Twenty-twenty three Tony grabbed the case and smirked before Hulk slammed the door to the stairs right in Tonys face causing him to drop the case with the Tesseract inside.

"Hulk HATE stairs!" 

Before the God of Mischief could get his hands on the tesseract Nat did a flip and carefully handed the case with the orb now inside back to Tony.

After Steve retrieved the sceptre he starred in shock at Tony and Scott successfully managing to get the tesseract.

"Great Job, Scott and Tony but how did you manage to get the tesseract if the Hulk slammed a door in your face.

"Um let's just say."

"He had a little help."

"Gosh dang it Tony I told you not to screw up the timeline."

"Well it's his fault he should know that a trained assassin can sense when she's being watched."

"Nevermind after we do the second snap we can also fix the timeline at the same time."

"Safe travels and tell future me to stop changing her hair I bet I'm going to change my hair a lot."

Natasha watched as the three-time travellers teleported away leaving only her left in the corner of the street alone.   
_______________________________________   
Avengers Headquarters, 2023

Clint scurried through the tunnels trying to escape Thanos's alien army. He had just accidentally given Nebula the iron gauntlet but luckily snatched it off her just in time, he began to panic as the group of aliens coming after him grew larger and larger. Clint laid there about to be slaughtered.

All of a sudden Natasha appeared grabbed her electric batons and stabbed a few of the aliens before helping Clint up. She began to run hoping to find a way out she then opened up a hatch.

"Come on we need to get out of here!"

After the two escaped Clint froze and touched Natasha's face gently, tears streamed down Clint's face. 

"Nat your alive but I thought that you died no I saw you let go from my grip and sacrifice yourself for the soul stone."

Natasha for the first time cried in front of Hawkeye, she now knew that her destiny was to save her best friend as it hurt seeing him so upset.

"Clint I'm not the Nat you know, I'm Natasha from twenty-twenty twelve."

"T-That makes so much sense."

Natasha embraced the grief-stricken Clint tight not wanting to let him go. 

"Clint it's ok I promise that my sacrifice wasn't in vain you deserve a life as I guess sacrificing myself for the soul stone was the way I cleared the red in my ledger. Come on we have a Thanos and an army to stop."

Clint nodded and the two headed straight to the intense final showdown that was about to take place.

During The Final Battle!

Black Widow fought and struck down a group of the aliens with brute force and strength. She froze watching Peter from a distance, luckily a lady with cosmic flight came in and grabbed the iron gauntlet off Peter.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

"Hi, Peter Parker you got something for me?"

Peter handed the gauntlet over to Carol and breathed heavily on the ground bruised and exhausted.

"I don't know how your gonna get through all that."

Black Widow flipped over some of the aliens and stabbed them in the chest. She looked at Peter firm and determined. 

"Don't worry, she's not alone!"

Peter looked up super amazed as all the female superheroes came over ready to help Captain Marvel get the gauntlet through the army. Black Widow raised her gun in the air and fired it signalling for the group to attack.  
_______________________________________  
After Tony's Snap

Nat sat down feeling immense pain in her chest, Clint immediately came over to try and comfort the confused Natasha.

"Clint somethings happening, I think when Tony snapped his fingers he snapped his fingers so that everyone would return to their original timeline and forget."

Clint cried and embraced his best friend type desperate not to lose her again.

"Nat no, please I don't want to lose you twice."

"It's ok Clint everything will-"

"No, it won't be Natasha I can't live without you your the greatest best friend anybody could ask for."

"Clint I will always be with you."

Natasha put her arm around before she closed her eyes and began to fade to ashes. Clint touched the ash on his shoulder and cried.

_______________________________________   
New York City 2012

Natasha woke up outside the Shawarma restaurant. She groaned stretching her legs. Nat had completely forgotten about the events of the final battle and the time heist.

The assassin super spy walked inside the Shawarma restaurant to find all of the Avengers waiting to eat.

"Ah what took you so long you said you meet us here after we finished up with Loki."

"Sorry, I'm late I fell asleep."

The Avengers sat together eating the Shawarma and celebrated the fact that they'd successfully managed to defeat Loki and save New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________  
> Hope you enjoyed that very confusing chapter. Natasha really deserved to be in the final battle and it peeved me off that they killed her. You know if they wanted to kill her they should have found a way to put her in the final battle. I felt so empty seeing all the female superheroes together with Natasha not there. She was the bluming first female superhero in the MCU you know she deserved so much better in Endgame. Just my opinion don't kill me. In the next chapter, we will be giving Okoye and Wong the larger roles they deserved. 


	8. The Wizard and The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okoye and Wong get bigger roles in Avengers Endgame. I awkwardly tried my best to fit them into the time heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Fixing The Endgame. In today's chapter, we will be fitting Okoye and Wong into the time heist as it was annoying Wong only had a tiny cameo yet he was on the poster. I also think Okoye should have had a bit role as well. Posters suggest large roles. Market your posters right Marvel. Anyway on with the story.

It had been days since Doctor Strange had gone up to space. Wong felt overwhelmed especially because of the snap. He was anxious that his master had perished in the decimation. The wizard needed to know what happened to the sorcerer supreme as he knew that his job was to protect the sorcerer supreme. He had already failed with this task once and he knew he couldn't fail again. 

Wong whipped up a portal to Avengers headquarters and closed it with grace, he still had his spellbook clutched in his arm. The surviving Avengers starred at him in aw.

"Hey, your Wong friends with the wizard right?" 

"Yes, Doctor Banner that's me."

"Why are you here? I'm Natasha by the way."

"Well, Natasha I'm here for one reason only answers."

Just before Wong had the chance to reply the pager stopped bleeping and Steve immediately touched it trying to figure out how to resend the single. 

"It stopped working."

"Well, maybe we wait for person whos on the other side."

All of a sudden, a lady with long blonde hair appeared behind Natasha. Her fists were on fire and she had a pure look of frustration on her face.

"Where's Furry?"

"I'm sorry mam he's dead."

Carol tackled Natasha to the ground and made sure to pin her. She kept her fiery first pointed at Nat's neck. Wong ignited his magic and looked ready in battle stance.

"Tell me the truth."

"Let her go and the Avengers will explain everything to you."

Steve pointed at the chart of all the missing people and Wong walked out grief-stricken with the news that the sorcerer supreme had perished once again. Wong knew that the responsibility literally was now his. 

"Two weeks ago Thanos killed half of the universe. These are all the know fallen but it seems that Tony maybe alive."

"I'll see if your friends trapped in space whilst you all must go and support the world as they have probably lost faith in you now."

Wong stayed with the other Avengers and once Tony was properly attended to Wong walked next to Captain Marvel they both had one goal only and that was to kill Thanos.

"Where are you two going?"

Both of them mourned for the close friend they'd lost so they spoke in exact unison at the same time. 

"To kill Thanos."

After a long time persuading the Avengers the heroes entered Wong's portal and they headed straight to the house Thanos was staying in.

It was an average day for Thanos he was farming some lusciously delicious fruit and he, of course, he heated up the stove. What he didn't accept was visitors. He felt a force of magic holds him in place.

"Where are the stones?"

Thanos struggled as he had Captain Marvel on his neck threatening to kill him whilst Wong held him in place. All the heroes spoke in unison as Carol's fiery hand inched closer to the mad titan's neck.

"Answer the question."

"Gone reduced to atoms, the universe needed correcting and after that the stones served no purpose but temptation."

Bruce took off his hulk buster masked and glared in utter anger and hurt.

"You used the stones two days ago?!"

"I used the stones to destroy the stones it almost killed me."

"My father is many things but a liar is not one of them."

"Thank you daughter perhaps I treated you too h-"

Before Thanos could finish his sentence Thor threw his axe at Thanos and cut the mad Titans head off, ending him. Rocket looked up at Thor in absolute shock. 

"What did you do?"

"Well, I went for the head."

This was it they had lost the war, the Avengers now absolutely knew that there was no other way to bring everyone back.  
_______________________________________   
Five Years Later...

Okoye sat at the desk which once belonged to King T'Challa. It was stressful being Queen without Princess Shuri, the former Queen and King T'Challa here, she had spent the last five years not being Black Panther but being a good Queen so that she could help her surviving people the best she could.

 

It was an average stressful day, she sat at the desk looking at a picture of her and her King the man she loved serving. She didn't like being a leader she liked serving. All of a sudden a hologram of Natasha appeared. They had already had there council meeting so why was she calling back so soon.

"Your highness come quick we believe we've found a way it may seem crazy but there might be a way we can get them all back."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Her right-hand woman Nakia walked in all dressed in her warrior costume.

"I need a favour."

"I'll be gone for a few days, the Avengers need me."

"If you say so as I know we're not the only ones suffering, promise to stay safe."

"I promise, I'll see you again soon."

The two friends embraced each other tightly as for the last five years they only had each other. 

"I'll send a shuttle out right away."

"Thank you."

Okoye gloomily looked in the mirror, she was not the same person she was five years ago. The Queen had a fancy tiara and really fancy red and gold robes, she then starred at the sphere she use to wield in battle.

Nakia entered the room and then she lead Okoye to her shuttle.

"Remember to stay safe, he wouldn't have wanted to see a scratch on you."

"I know that."

Whilst Okoye was in her shuttle she got yet another message from Natasha.

"Before you head back to join us I need you to go to where Wong is located. I sent coordinates so you know where to find him."

"Thank you, Nat, I won't let you down."

"I'm counting on it, your Highness."

"Um, please just call me Okoye."

"Good luck, Okoye."

Wong was teaching and training his students. For five years he has been the sorcerer supreme in honour of his fallen friend.  He was teaching his students how to summon and control the art of magical energy.

"Hate to intrude on the lesson, you must be Wong I lost my King that day."

Wong turned around to see a bald-headed lady wearing red and gold royal robes. She also had a glittering tiara on her head. The sorcerer supreme addressed.

"Keep practising until I return but for now the class is dismissed."

Wong turned to the mysterious royal lady, he escorted her to the lounge and she sat opposite the wizard drinking a nice cup of tea.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Okoye, Queen of Wakanda. I am a friend of the Avengers and I use to be King T'Challa's right-hand girl until he got dusted."

"I worked for a man named Doctor  Strange but when he got dusted, I felt like-"

The two spoke in unison as if they had been best friends for years.

"I'd failed him and everybody else I knew."

Wong gloomily sipped his tea with guilt as he felt like he should have chased after the alien ship and helped out Strange, the guilt still lingered to this day. 

"Why are you here your highness."

"The Avengers have found another way, we could bring them back all of them. I don't want to be stuck in a role that I-"

The two then said the exact same thing again, it was as if they both felt the exact same type of guilt.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE."

"This is our chance to bring them back and redeem ourselves, so what do you say are you up for bringing back half of humanity."

"Any day!"

Wong created a portal to Avengers headquarters and the two headed off to reunite with the other Avengers and save the universe.  
_______________________________________   
The Time Heist   
The Avengers were about to attempt the riskiest plan ever to get everyone back. Okoye and Wong had been given a hard job, they had to get Eitri the dwarf to forge a vibranuim gauntlet so that the stones didn't crush the gauntlet and kill everyone in a large explosion. It was of course up to Steve Rogers to give a motivational before everyone left.

 

"Five years ago we lost, we all did we lost friends and family. You know your teams, you know your missions, no mistakes, no do-overs. Look out for each other – this is the fight of our lives."

Rocket looked up at Scott rather impressed at the Captain's team talk speech.

"Wow, he's pretty good at that."

"I know right."

"See you all in a minute."

And with that, all the Avengers headed off to there time destinations. Okoye and Wong started to stealthy sneak around the palace as they needed to complete their mission quickly before the battle of Wakanda began.

The duo got to the factory and successfully managed to steal the vibranium but they had a little problem. Three Wakandan soldiers blocked the door.

"Okoye I should have known you would betray us."

"It is not what it looks like."

"Inform the King."

Wong ignited his magic immediately and stood in combat. He whispered to Okoye as they both knew that they couldn't back out of this fight.

"We can't back out of this fight, Okoye I promise to use my magic to wipe their memories of this event."

The duelling ground was intense as Okoye blocked the strikes from the other Wakandan's and Wong used his shields to block there strikes. Okoye hearing all the intensely loud noises got a bright idea to defeat the group of guards.

"Wong make an unbreakable that will give me time to defeat them."

Okoye tapped her bracelet and she was now wearing her Queen robes along with some earplugs. Wong chanted the spell and immediately all three guards covered their ears to the ear achy sound. Okoye grabbed her sphere and made sure to knock all of the guards out.

"I'm sorry friends."

After casting the memory erase spell on the Wakandan's Wong immediately opened up a portal to Nidavellir.

"After you, your highness."

"Why thank you, Wizard Supreme."

The two stepped through the portal and they immediately heard the confirmation Thor and Eitri were having. Groot sore the two heroes hiding behind the rock. Okoye made a mischievous shhh sign signalling Groot no to warn the others of their presence.

After Thor, Rocket and Groot teleported away, the duo immediately stepped out from the shadows making Eitri aware that they were here.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Okoye."

"I'm Wong, please help us my friend we're from the future and Thor sort of failed with storm breaker. If you helped us forge another gauntlet you would be remembered as a hero."

The dwarf pulled out his axe and he pointed it at the warrior's neck.

"Everyone I loved died at the hands of Thanos if Thor failed you have no chance in succeeding the second time."

"Listen Wakanda lost there King and Wong lost a wise friend. Your people are like really gone but you can help us. Now's your chance to play the part in reversing the decimation."

The dwarf sighed but he knew that he had to help them. That's what his people would have advised him to do. 

"Ok I'll help but it will take a lot of magic from Wong to get the forge working."

"You can count on me."

Wong began to sweat as he powered up the forge. Okoye passed Eitri the vibranium and after a whole lot of teamwork, the iron gauntlet was forged.  The wizard collapsed weakly from using such powerful magic but luckily Okoye caught him.

"It's ok Wong, we did it let's go home."

Okoye gave Eitri the warmest smile ever as after five years they had finally completed their mission which was to save the fallen.

"Thank you Eitri, you will be remembered for your heroic deed."

The duo teleported back to Avengers headquarters having successfully completed their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry for the weirdness of this chapter and the many plot holes but Wong and Okoye deserved so much better. Next chapter we will be fixing the way Cap stayed in the 70s. 
> 
> Two more chapters to go until the month-long break. Thanks for the support and even during the hiatus please continue to support as it would mean the world to me. My target is 900 views so please help that happen. We are all entitled to our opinions so peace out.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, we managed to write a proper goodbye for Captain America and we will be rewriting Steves ending to make it in character and we will be saving Nat so yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Fixing The Endgame, where each chapter we make one small change to redeem the  
> movie. Endgame should have been longer as this chapter I'm gonna spend time on Cap returning the stones and I'm gonna be rewriting his goodbye to be more in character. Enjoy.

New York 2023, After Tonys Funeral

Cap stood by the time machine all suited up in his quantum suit ready to return all of the infinity stones,  Banner Hulk was there to monitor and to send Steve on his mission whilst Bucky and Sam were there to wish him the best of luck.

"Ok Cap so you gotta return the stones to the exact moment they were taken, do you understand the importance of your task."

"I do!"

"Promise to not go changing any other   
timelines."

"I promise."

Steve walked to his best friends, Sam looked at Steve generally worried. Falcon didn't want to be taken away from Steve ever again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you."

"I have to do this by myself pal, I'll be fine."

"Promise to come back in one peace?"

"I promise."

Steve walked over to Bucky who looked very sad as he ran into Steve's arms for a hug. Bucky clearly knew something that Steve didn't.

"I'm gonna miss you pal."

"Ugh don't do anything stupid till I get back."

"How can I, you're taking all the stupid with you."

Steve chuckled and smiled at the piece of paper Bucky gave him. It said I'm with you till the end of the line pal always. 

"Ok break up the sweetness, you ready Steve?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Steve it's gonna feel like ages for you but a second for us. Remember only return the stones and the hammer."

"Got it."

"Going Quantum in five, four, three, two, one!"

In a flash, Steve disappeared and went into the quantum realm. Banner Hulk tried to bring Steve back but he couldn't find his time signature. Sam rolled his angry and impatient.

"Well, what are you waiting to bring him back!"

"I'm trying, hold on I've found a time stamp which might be Steves."

"Well don't take all day return him!"

"Returning in five, four, three, two, o-"

It was not Steve who came through the tunnel it was that of an old friend who was thought to have been long gone. Everyone stood frozen in shock except Bucky who knew exactly what was going on.  
_______________________________________   
Asgard 2013  
Cap's first stop was Asgard, he snuck past Rocket who had already extracted the Aether from Jane. He quickly knocked the guards unconscious and headed straight for Jane's bedroom door. Steve jabbed the Aether back into Jane slowly.

The sight was truly stunning to see, Jane's body levitated into the air, glowing red. Her body cried out in pain before clasping. 

Steve ran out to see three guards surrounding him, preventing him from escaping. He knew he couldn't say he was from the future as if he did that he would create another alternate timeline.

"Shoot."

"Give it up intruder you are surrounded."

Just when he was about to be stunned unconscious, a lady ran straight over to the guards, stopping them from capturing.

"Stop, he means great harm to Jane so I will deal with this myself."

Steve saw that the lady was only acting so he winked at her to let her know that he was going along with the act.

She immediately grabbed Steve's hand and they rushed to a private room to talk.

"I know who you are Steve Rogers, Thor talks about you by the time, he said he's always had a feeling that you were worthy of wielding Mjolnir. By your arrival, I assume that the mission succeeded."

"How did you? Who are you?"

"I am Thor's mother Frigga, I was raised by witches but then I became good and married Odin. I know all things, you are seeking council from the wisest woman in Asgard. I can sense great loss and sadness in your eyes so take a moment to relax. Also, put Mjolnir down as it always comes to him when he needs it."

Cap put the hammer down and sat down in the chair. He looked up at the time he had left and then realised he had time.

"We managed to defeat Thanos but we lost a few friends along the way. One of the friends I didn't appreciate her kindness and passion enough. The other friend spent two years holding a grudge and I have said horrible things to over the years."

"Steve we all make mistakes, all we can do now is live on for them to honour their memory. Good things always come to people like you as you have lived your life as a selfless and nobleman."

"Why thank you Frigga, I'm selfless because it's what people need in this world. A good friend who can fight with honour."

"So since you are returning the infinity stones I am wondering which timezone you will be travelling to next?"

"Well Frigga I am now off to the seventies to return the tesseract but the problem is that they're looking for me and Tony, someone gave exact descriptions."

"Here let me help."

Frigga touched the Captain's forehead and he started to glow green. His body tingled and the tense feeling stopped after the green glow disappeared.

"This disguise will do the trick and yes I taught Loki everything I knew."

Steve looked in the mirror he was himself but in a different person's body. His silky blonde hair was now a jet black and he was as pale as the clouds in the sky.

"Thank you, Frigga rest in peace."

"I will don't you worry." 

Captain America teleported away ready to deliver the tesseract back to its true home.  
_______________________________________  
Shield Base, 1970   
Cap landed in a lift which was rather inconvenient but luckily nobody saw him which was good. He swiftly walked past Howard Stark's office but when he saw Peggy's office he had to take a sneak peek he just couldn't help himself. 

He snuck into the office and looked at all of Peggy's pictures. She had a pic of her son and daughter? He then looked at the picture next to it, the picture was of Steve pre-serum. Steve then saw Peggy's locket with a picture of himself inside. 

Steve grabbed his briefcase and avoided Tony and Howard before making sure to put the Tesseract back.    
Just as he did it, Peggy, snuck behind Cap.

"Thank you for stopping the two men from earlier from stealing the tesseract."

"They got away Mam but the tesseract is back where it belongs."

"That's ok but thanks for putting it back, what's your name?"

"Ugh, Pedro Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you, Pedro, you new here?"

"Yes, yes I am!" 

Peggy looked at the picture of her two children in her pocket. 

"You got kids Mam?"

"Yes, a handsome boy and a gorgeous baby girl. Do you have kids? "

"No, but I wish I did, I would pick obviously James for a boy and Natasha for a girl. Those names honour two friends of mine."

"Good name choices."

An energetic four-year-old burst through the door he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"James Antony R-Carter for goodness sake you're supposed to say with your father outside my office so that we can go home together."

"Sorry Mummy I couldn't wait any longer you were taking forever."

Peggy picked up James and walked out leaving the super soldier alone.

"Sorry Pedro I have to go home now, I hope you enjoy the rest of your time at shield and I hope that you finally get the chance to settle down."

"Thank you, Peggy."

Those last words really stuck with Steve but he had to stick to the task at hand which was returning the infinity stones. Once Peggy left the room he grabbed his briefcase and teleported to his next destination which was 2012.  
_______________________________________   
New York City, 2012  
Steve teleported into an ally where he saw Loki clutching a super sharp dagger in his arms. 

"Ah Captain Rogers, why how I've been looking forward to your arrival, would you be so kind as to give me the stone for my sceptre."

"I am from the future Loki if you don't get arrested and if I let you have the space and mind stone then it will break the timeline, creating an alternate universe and I can not let that happen. It is my duty to return the stones to the right place in time."

"I am not helping you if you don't give me that stone I will abduct you and do really fun stuff to you."

"Haha, you really think I'm gonna let you stop me from getting back to the present, no chance."

"If you want to be spared from pain then give me the stone."

"You are gonna stop so many important events from happening so no. The future must be the same, no alternate timelines."

"Future? What future do I have I AM BEYOND REDEMPTION." 

"In the future, you help save millions during Ragnarok and you sacrificed your self for your brother. You have a great legacy and great future ahead."

"Fine, I'll help you return the stones."

The two snuck into Avengers tower the plan was simple, Loki had to reveal himself and Cap had to give the sceptre back to Hydra. 

"Loki cause the distraction now."

Loki walked back to where the confused avengers were clutching the tesseract in his hand. 

"Hello, guys I'm here come catch me."

Now that Loki and the tesseract were taking care of Cap followed the Hydra agents to their secret base in the forest.

"Agents I have the sceptre delivered safely. Nobody's gonna steal it."

"Thank you, Captain, by the way, it's ok to drop the act we know you're from the future Agent Rumlow figured it out as he miraculously caught you and your past self fighting."

Steve glared in absolute shock and surprise. He walked away in silence and hopping on to an abandoned motorbike. 

Once he arrived at what will be the home of Doctor Strange, he was immediately greeted by a tall figure.

"Welcome Captain Rogers, by your arrival I assume that the mission was successful."

"Yes, but we lost a few friends along the way."

"I'm dreadfully sorry for your losses may they both be at peace in a better place. We better talk in private."

Steve followed the Ancient One up to the roof. She smiled in delight as Steve handed her back the time stone, the sorcerer levitated the stone back into the eye of agamotto.

"Now tell me why you look so troubled if your mission was a success?"

"Now that the Infinity Wars ended I don't know what to do with my life. My friend Natasha, one of the people we lost motivated me to keep living. I feel like I have no purpose anymore."

The Ancient One in a flash practically cast a spell which illuminated the whole life of Steve Rogers. Steve looked in aw as all of his memories were there. Joining the army, going down into the ice, joining the Avengers and the whole fight with Thanos.

"Steven Grant Rogers, your whole life you have selflessly thought about the happiness of others. You sacrificed yourself to protect humanity and every day you motivate your friends with your passionate leadership skills. You are selfless, noble and courageous, you always do the right thing no matter what time you're in. The time has come to receive your reward, the fight is now over, you can rest and live the life you deserve."

"Thank you for your words of great kindness, I promise I'll try rest and look after myself." 

"Safe travels, Captain Rogers."

Steve saluted the Ancient One and then he used his second to last batch of Pym Particles to teleport to his final stop which was 2014.   
_______________________________________   
Morag, 2014  
Steve teleported right outside the entrance to the cave where the power stone was being held. He stealthy put the orb back before again walking past the unconscious Star-Lord. The super soldier sighed in great relief that he wasn't stopped or stopped by anybody. 

Steve immediately put his hands up when Korath's forces surrounded him, the squad had all their guns pointing directly at the super soldier. 

"State your name and objective?!"

"My names Steve Rogers and I returned the power stone which was stolen so that you guys could steal the stone."

"I don't know who you are but thank you so much." 

"You are welcome."

Before Korath and his forces entered the cave, Steve made sure that they would remember him.

"There's another name you might know me by."

"And what might that be?"

"Captain America."

"Who?"

"Captain America, America's symbol of Justice and Hope."

"Sorry never heard of you."

After Korath entered the cave, Steve sighed in relief. He now only had one more stone to return, the soul stone. The super soldier sneakily stole a shuttle and flew it down to the snowy planet which was Vormir. He stretched his arms and legs ready for the long walk up the mountain.

What was at the top shocked him immensely, it was his past, it was Red Skull dressed in a black cloak. He floated towards the Captain.

"Steven Grant Rogers son of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. The past is in the past I am now a guardian to the soul stone because I craved power. Unfortunately, you are too late though as the power stone has been taken."

"Actually, I am here to return the stone."

"This is rather unexpected, nobody has ever returned an infinity stone before, follow me."

Cap followed Red Skull further up the rocky mountain. He looked down to see Natasha lying at the bottom of the cliff with a puddle of blood surrounding her. Tears of guilt and sadness dropped down his face. 

"I'm so sorry Nat, I'm so sorry, I should have been the one I should have gone to Vormir."

"It is rather simple all you have to do is throw the stone down the cliff and the sacrifice shall be undone. Soul for a soul."

Steve closed his eyes chucking the stone down the large cliff. All of a sudden the cliff began to shake and he was met with darkness. 

When Steve woke up his body felt a lot heavier he was in a ground of water. He looked up and realised that the unconscious Natasha Romanoff was lying in front of him. Steve gently got up and knelt next to Natasha. He violently shook her body to try to get her to wake up.

"Nat wake up, wake up, thanks to you and Tony we won, it has been a week since we won. You missed Tony's funeral but that doesn't matter now all that matters is that we won." 

Nat's green eyes blinked open and she stood next to Steve. He was so happy that the Avengers were able to get her back. 

"Ugh, Steve? If that's you if so please stop whining like a four-year-old I'm fine and believe what you're telling me. I'm sorry about Tony."

"It's ok all that matters this very moment is you, only you."

Natasha looked at her wrist the GPS was damaged from the fall and so were the Pym particles inside the suit.

"Steve I think only one of us can make it back home as my GPS teleporter is damaged it will only let me have coordinates back in time not forward."

"Let's get back to the ship, I'll explain what you missed and how we're getting back home."

Natasha and Steve walked back to the ship and they flew off Vormir heading straight for starry space. Nat was absolutely shocked to learn about what she had missed. Steve fixed Nat's suite by giving her his undamaged teleporter and his last batch of Pym Particles which hadn't been damaged.    
Nat stared at Steve in absolute shock. 

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Letting you go home."

"No, I might as well live in the past since everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Nat you have so much more to live for you kept the damage broken the world together for five years, the world needs Black Widow."

"No, the world needs Captain America more than it needs Captain America."

Steve hugged Nat tight and they embraced each other really right.   
Nat had tears in her eyes she was mad that yet another friend was risking everything for her. 

"Steve if you do, do this you'll never be able to go home."

"I don't care as I will always risk everything for you."

"Steve I'm gonna miss you please don't leave."

"I'm sorry Natasha promise me one thing though, have a good life, Natasha Romanoff have a good life."

Steve pressed the glitchy teleporter device and he glitched away gone forever, never to be seen again. Nat was left alone on the ship crying in grief.

"I'll try not to waste this second chance you've given me Steve I promise I'll try just try."

Nat saw her teleporter device flash and beep indicating that Steve's time was up. She was taking his place, the former assassin had no idea what to say or how to tell them. She clutched the briefcase which was once Steves very tightly and screamed out in pain and sadness before being teleported back to the future.  
_______________________________________   
New York City, 2023

The three boys starred in shock, they had just teleported Natasha Romanoff back to the present. She was alive in the flesh, Steve had managed to bring her back. Everyone was silent with only the sound of Nat's heavy breathing being heard confirming that Steve had indeed managed to save her. 

"Nat is that you?"

"Yes, Bruce it's me."

Natasha hugged the others and they were all glad to have a happy reunion but Sam still wondered if Nat was here what happened to Steve.

"Good to see you again Natasha but where's Steve?"

"Yeah what happened to Steve?"

"We tried to bring him back by tracking his timestamp but we ended up bringing you back. Don't get me wrong I'm super happy your here but..."

"Gone!"

"What?"

"My telporter device and Pym Particles were glitchy and broken from the fall down the cliff. My device would only let me go backwards in time so he sacrificed himself by switching devices and particles with me." 

"I'm sorry guys it's my fault he's not coming home."

The trio hugged the distressed Nat, Bucky looked over to the bench and saw an old man sitting on it alone, by himself.

"Ugh, guys, hate to break up the sweet moment but look."

Bucky pointed to the bench where the old man was sitting. The group walked over to the tree behind the bench. In unison, they all gasped in shock that the old man was Steve. Sam walked over sitting next to the old man, embracing him tightly. 

"Steve is that you, what the heck did you do this time?"

"After I made sure Natasha got back to you guys my glitchy telporter gave me  that life you've always been telling me to get.

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Pretty good actually, for once I rested in peace knowing that the war was over at last."

"It just bums me out that the world now has to live without Captain America."

"You know Nat told me something very similar, years ago and her words stuck with me so it got me thinking."

Steve pulled out the vibranium shield in all its glory. He handed it over to Sam.

"If you take the shield the world still has Captain America and Bucky the two best pals that save the day."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Go on have a feel try it on.

Sam put the shield on his wrist, he starred at it hesitantly finding himself not as worthy as Steve. 

"How does it feel?"

"Like it belongs to someone else."

"It belongs to you now and you have Bucky he can help support you and you help support him. You also have Nat here as everyone knows the iconic trio by now."

"and what's that."

"The trio of Captain America, The White Wolf and Black Widow.

Bucky walked over followed by Natasha who also had genuine tears in her eyes. 

"Thank you, Steve, thank you."

"We're gonna miss you Punk we all are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all reading this chapter. Please remember to not leave this young innocent teen any toxic hate. So I made the change to Caps ending because what he did was super out of character, he'd only do it if it was to sacrifice himself for a friend. Plus Nat didn't deserve to be fridged as I really wanted most of the Black Widow movie to take place in the present.   
> Anyway, Endgame gave Tony a twenty-minute long teary goodbye whilst we only got five minutes to say goodbye to Steve and Natasha. It was completely unfair so if you give an extra twenty minutes showing Cap returning the stones it gives an equally powerfully sad goodbye. This chapter was justice for Nat and Steve. Next chapter will be a depressing chapter like chapter 5. That's write were going out with a bang before the month hiatus. Tonys and Steves endings are about to be switched in Chapter 10 and their endings are about to make more sense character arc wise.  Peace out guys and remember to share the love.


	10. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we make both Steve and Tonys endings in character and we switch them around. Plus we also give Katherine Langford her cut role back lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, welcome back to fixing the Endgame. This chapter we will be switching Cap and Tony's endings as the two had endings very out of character that should have been the other way round. This all my opinion, please don't hate on me I'm a young teen who's Team Cap and Anti-Iron Man. I am a huge Morgan Stark fan though. On with the story.

As Steve Rogers watched from a distance he saw that Captain Marvel was struggling to keep the gauntlet away from Thanos. He turned to Bucky and hugged him tightly, Steve knew what he had to do to finally get rid of Thanos.

"Buck I think it's the end of the line now if I die, the shields yours."

"No-no-no punk please don't do this you don't have to do this."

"That's the duty of a soldier, they sacrifice their old lives and everything they've known for their country or in this case the universe."

Steve used Mjolnir to strike down a group of Thanos's army before heading for the mad titan himself.  
Thanos finally snatched the gauntlet off Carol before throwing her off as if she were a rag doll. 

Thanos smirked ready to snap his fingers and this time kill not just half but all of life in the universe. He closed his eyes doing the deed but nothing happened.

"I am inevitable, huh?" 

Steve Rogers smirked as the glove flew on to his hand smacking the mad titan in the face. All though the power of the stones caused Cap intense pain he gritted his teeth ready to do his snap that would erase 2014's Thanos memory and bring him and his army back to the past so that the timeline could flow. 

Tony screamed in sadness not wanting to lose another longtime friend. Falcon held Tony back making sure that he didn't intervene. 

"And I-am-Steve-Rogers!"

"Noooo!"

As Steve snapped his fingers a bright light occurred and Thanos gasped as he saw his army and children turn to ashes. Thanos breathed heavily in pain as he looked around in absolute horror he then looked at his hand releasing that he had lost and that he would now be the one gone from the universe forever. 

Steve collapsed on to the ground coughing weakly as his vision became more and more blurry. His friends immediately ran over to him Bucky, Sam and Tony. Bucky squeezed Steve's hands tight whilst Tony and Sam wept next to the dying body. This was the perfect final moment for the super soldier as all of his friends, the people he had inspired were there.

"Friday?" 

"Steve Rogers heartbeat is low and the serum inside of him is slowing the death and making it more painful. The stones were too powerful the energy has fried his nerve system and heart."

"Thanks, Steve you've saved us all when Morgan grows up I'll tell her that you're up in heaven watching us."

Steve moans grew louder and louder as the pain of dying slowly hurt more and more. 

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you pal you gave me a friend when I needed one the most."

Bucky saw the look of pain on Steve's face and that his heartbeat was just getting slower. He looked at the dying Steve firmly.

"Punk you've been with me till the end of the line but it is now time to rest. Me and Sam can get through this and so can the rest of the Avengers. Rest go off to heaven and dance with her till the sunsets. Rest you've done your duty now soldier."

Steve got through the pain and managed to crack a smile of relief on his face before finally closing his eyes.   
When he woke up he was in a white room nothing but white surrounded him. A gentle hand reached out to Steve it was Peggy who was dressed in a gorgeous white gown. 

"Ah I'm so glad to see you again, Captain Rogers may I take this victory dance with you."

"Peggy, w-why of c-course."

Steve grabbed Peggy's hand and together they danced like there was no tomorrow. They were both finally free as they had done there time and now they were together again at last.  
_______________________________________   
It was the funeral of Steve Rogers and Bucky and Sam had decided to bury him next to Peggy and then they decided that it would be best to float a reef with Steve's helmet at the Starks where after that they would have refreshments too. 

The Avengers who carried the coffin were Sam, Bucky, Tony, Clint and Thor. As the coffin was placed down good friend Stan Lee went up to the stand and addressed the group of heroes.

"Steve Rogers was a great hero he was born selfless and nobody could ever take that away from him, he always did the right thing no matter the cost. In his final words before the time heist, he wrote, I have a feeling that I'm probably gonna die during this so I just wanted to leave a final message. Please move on and embrace the many wonders of the world you know everyone family and friends have hopefully been reunited so, please just go on and remember me in your heart. Life is a great thing and it's precious too. Don't waste life mourning in guilt and grief just move on and be happy. I'm a better place now a place I should have been a long time ago, heaven."

All the heroes were there to pay their respects. All the people Steve Rogers had touched were there too. Steve had united everyone together through one last selfless act. 

After Steve's burial, the group headed to the Starks home. Bucky clutched the reef in sadness before letting the last part of his best friend float away forever. Sam put his arm around Bucky and the two hugged both in grief after losing their best friend.

The Starks all hugged each other watching the reef float away. They were an inseparable family and they knew that they could get through this grief together.

Peter Parker stood next to the Starks and cried hugging his Aunt May. The Guardians stood together saluting the reef as it floated away.

Doctor Strange and Wong watched from a distance. Captain Marvel stood next to her life long friend Nick Fury. Furry was next to Maria Hill. Sharon Carter stood alone guilt-stricken and sad. 

King T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye were also their saluting as was Scott Lang, Hope Pym, Janet Pym and Hank Pym. Whilst Wanda stood next to Banner whilst Barton stood with his wife and children. 

All the heroes were there mourning and crying over the loss of the selfless Steve Rogers. _______________________________________   
Tony Stark for the second time was in his time heist suit. There was Peter Parker, Bucky and Thor all ready to wish Tony good luck on his quest but after seeing his Dad again he knew what he wanted. He wanted to go back to the 70s and have more years with his Dad and family. His destiny was in an alternate timeline, not this one.

The Billionaire knew that this would absolutely break Peter's heart and that since Bucky and him had just become friends, they would accept the decision. 

Peter went to the bench to talk with Tony. Tony gulped feeling absolutely anxious that he had to break the news to the kid this way.

"What's wrong Mr Stark?"

"Peter please don't cry and please respect my decision. It's been a pleasure being with you kid and I'm glad that your back. I-I just need to move on from this hero stuff I need to finally settle down and have a normal life. I'm going to the '70s to live in a pocket universe and hopefully, I'll be with my parents and Pepper and Morgan. "

"Mr Stark please don't go I'm your family too your like a father to me."

Peter broke down into tears and hugged Tony. He didn't want to say goodbye to Mr Stark but Peter realised that Mr Stark's happiness mattered especially since he'd worked so hard to get everyone back.

"Kid, please don't cry I'll be fine I want you to stay strong and happy. Goodbye kid, I'm gonna sure miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too Mr Stark."

The two hugged really tight and they also cried and cried, they never ever wanted to let each other go but they knew they had to. 

"Tony I'm ready to send you to return the stones also Thor wants to talk to you before he has to leave. It's important pal ok."

Tony walked over to his other longtime friend Thor, the God of Thunder held his hammer tight in his hand. 

"Tony my friend I wish you safe travels and I need you to return Mjolnir as well as the aether if you don't return it then you'll create an alternate timeline."

"Thor come with me I could never be worthy of Mjolnir."

"Even before you've done that important action the old girl will find you worthy no matter what."

Tony gasped in shock as Thor handed him the hammer and he managed to hold it with ease.

"Anybody can be worthy they just don't know it yet."

Tony hugged Thor before walking over to the time machine entrance and stepped on the platform. Bucky saluted knowing that Iron Man's mission would be tough especially since he was alone this time.

Bruce got up on to his seat and pressed the buttons doing all of the work with his one arm. 

"Ok Tony you have approximately an hour to return the stones but for us, it will feel like a second. Remember to fix the slips and don't make any more alternate timelines. Returning to the stones is your ultimate priority."

"Alright I understand just make sure to take care of yourself, Bruce, ok."

Bruce ignored Tony's comment as he knew that Tony would be out in a minute so why was the billionaire saying goodbye?

"Ok, going Quantum in five-four-three-two-one."

In a flash, Tony disappeared leaving only the time machine remaining.

"Ok returning in five-four-three-"

Peter knew that Mr Stark wasn't coming back but he still impatiently shouted at Mr Banner.

"Mr Banner bring him back now!"

"I'm trying Peter just be patient."

"Patient?! What's taking so long?!"

"I can't find his timestamp, please just stop stressing me out ok!"

"Ugh, guys?!"

A young lady in her mid-late twenties sat on a bench looking at the gorgeous view.

Peter frozen shaking, he slowly crept to the bench and sat next to the person on the bench.

"Ah, you must be my big brother Peter you know, Daddy told me about you all the time he missed you tons."

"Wait your Morgan Stark?!"

"Yep, that's me, my Dad figured out how to bring me and Mom back to the new universe he was living in."

"Really, how's he doing?"

"He um passed away in the car crash along with Grandma and Grandpa but he had a nice happy settled down life. Did I mention he helped raise his little brother who was technically him but still?"

Peter chuckled but deep down he was crying, mourning the fact that Tony was permanently gone and never coming back. Morgan opened up Peter's hands and handed the teen Tony Starks old glasses.

"He wanted you to have these as there was no one else he trusted to have them not even me."

Peter smiled and gasped in shock that the classed had an A. I called E.D.I.T.H. He immediately put them back in the case and hugged Morgan.

"Thank you."

Bucky walked over to the pair and sat down staring into the lady's eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Peter I have one last message from him that was in his will."

Morgan brushed aside his fringe and whispered a sweet altered star wars quote.

"May the happiness be with you always, use your strength, Peter. Be yourself."

Peter hugged Morgan again ever so grateful for her words. Morgan grabbed the huge backpack off her shoulder.

"That reminds me you must be Bucky Barnes."

"That I can be sure of."

Morgan unzipped the backpack and revealed the famous iconic shield of Captain America rebuilt.

"Dad said, Uncle Steve would have wanted you to have it since you were the only person Steve completely trusted. He also said to believe in yourself."

Bucky looked at it hesitantly he was happy that Steve and Tony believed in him he just didn't think that he was worthy to be the next Captain America at all. 

"Go on try it on!"

"Yeah, me and Morgan wanna see how it looks."

Bucky tried on the shield and moved his arm about. Both Peter and Morgan had looks of pride on their face.

"How does it feel Cap."

"Like somebody else deserves it more."

"No Bucky you've earned it just trust in yourself."

Bucky shook Morgan's hand and the group hugged. Morgan pointed at the time machine.

"Hey, guys he also brought you back one more gift but this one is for all of the Avengers."

Morgan sneakily smirked before teleporting away back to her alternate world. 

Peter and Bucky ran back to Bruce who was smiling happily.

"Guys I found a time stamp that might be Tony's let's bring him back."

"Ok let's!"

"Returning in five-four-three-two-one."

The whole group gasped as it wasn't Tony Stark who returned it was a worn out Natasha Romanoff who was actually alive and well.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this story and I apologize for not including Rhodey in the story but he will be in the next chapter going off with the guardians. I hope you have enjoyed reading the first half of this book as much as I have had writing it. Please follow this story so that after the two-month hiatus finishes you are alerted to when Chapter 11 will come out and the next half of this book. Until the Rhodey chapter see you soon.


End file.
